powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Snide
1= |-| 2= Snide is a main villain in Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. He was born when Heckyl became tainted with the impure energy from the Dark Energem. Besides Heckyl, Snide takes over as leading antagonist and leader of what remains of Sledge's army against the Dino Charge Rangers after Sledge is defeated. Snide later allies with Sledge to outmatch Lord Arcanon. However, he realized that Sledge has no use for Snide and attempt to get rid of him, leaving Snide act on his own while play along with Sledge's game. Character History Millions of years ago, when Heckyl touched, and bonded to, the Dark Energem, Snide was created as the other half of Heckyl by its dark powers. After he was born he give the Dark Energem to Lord Arcanon and later neither of them remembered this and they went on becoming outlaws and destroying galaxies. At some point in time, they were both captured and arrested by Sledge. Heckyl, angry at Wish Star for interrupting his plans, tried to use his energy blast, but stops himself so as to not blow his cover in front of the Dino Charge Rangers. He did not try to transform into Snide since none of them have to the power to do so. After Sledge's Ship crashes following the final confrontation with the Dino Charge Rangers, Snide emerges from the ruins of a solitary confinement cell, declaring his time had come with a maniacal evil laugh. Weeks after the crash, the solitary confinement cell Snide was held in was damaged and weakened enough so he could make his escape and he confronts the Vivix and Spikeballs, all of which still fiercely loyal to Sledge, until he and Heckyl impose their authority, with the latter ordering the other outlaws to be freed and forcing them to submit to him after eliminating one who attempted to leave. While Heckyl is busy trying to infiltrate the Rangers' base, Snide enlists Iceage's aid to help him destroy his enemies in the more old-fashioned way, but to no avail, as they trick the villains. Snide is seen as Heckyl is forced to switch bodies with him in the kitchen of the Dino Bite Cafe. He takes his leave and heads for the ship. Snide then asks Wrench and the reanimated Stingrage what Heckyl is up to. They explain his plan is to have the Rangers drink it and become amnesiac, but Snide knows better and concludes the heroes are not dumb enough to fall for it, so he changes the plot. He is asked by the now bewildered Heckyl what he altered as Stingrage attacks Riley. He has a small discussion with Heckyl as to the plan's approach. He then shifts with Heckyl once more within the Rangers' base, chastising Heckyl for his ineptitude. He has Fury and Stingrage to increase the amount of intoxication in Amber Beach by having the venom dumped straight into the city's water reservoir. However, his scheme falters as the Rangers defeat the outlaw through a combination of the newly-acquired Dino Super Drive and the now adaptable Dino Armor X. He is then cited by Heckyl as his partner prematurely celebrates victory, but their triumph is short-lived, as Curio accidentally pours the forgetfulness venom as the drinks and has everyone forget what they were about to do. Snide then appears as Heckyl is finally unmasked by the Rangers. Taking a defensive stance against them, he states they were lucky this time, but that he eventually will find out the location of their base, take their Energems, and then rip each and every one of them to shreds, from head to toe. However, rather than fighting, Snide limits himself to taunt them at this faceoff, as he realizes he is outmatched and outnumbered, and escapes through teleportation. Snide then appears squired by Fury and Wrench as Singe arrives on Earth. Though initially intent on destroying him, he reasons that the upstart outlaw may be a valuable ally and chooses not only to spare him, but also to recruit him to his cause. It is also through Snide's first interaction with Singe that he is associated with Heckyl, who seems to be more fond and liking of Singe's style and attitude, as well as more patient and willing to listen to his ideas. Though Singe fails his first mission, he is given credit enough to be allowed to become a permanent member of the crew and a key player in the clash of good versus evil taking place on Earth. After Singe earns Heckyl's approval in enacting his next plan through Ninja, once again much to Fury's distaste, the plan carries through soundly. By nightfall, as the full moon illuminates the sky, Snide congratulates Singe on his success, but points out his plan is not yet finished and that his patience is in short supply. Singe states all he needs is help to track down and capture the rampaging Tyler, to which Hunter offers his aid. Snide makes it clear that, unlike Heckyl, although he tolerates Singe, he does not like him and he will know how much he is disliked if he fails him. The two outlaws team up, but Hunter retreats, leaving Ninja to fend for himself. Outmatched, Ninja is destroyed by the Rangers' T-Rex Super Charge Mode and Plesio Charge Megazord's Pachy-Rex Formation. Hunter is close to being sentenced to death, but is spared in the nick of time by Singe, who needs him as bait for his next plan. Fury is angered because Singe destroyed the pod with the message containing the location of the Titano Zord, but Snide reveals that Singe told him the location of the Zord. Snide sends Hookbeard to destroy the zord. Snide appears after Heckyl's defeat against Lord Arcanon, Singe and Doomwing. He beats them with Fortress, his Monster Megazord. Heckyl replaces Snide when the Rangers use their new Dino Ultrazord but they are defeated and Fortress is destroyed. They return in jail by Arcanon. Snide stays in jail a certain time. Noticed that the Rangers has created Split Emmiter device on separating the Dark Energem infected like Zenowing and Doomwing, Snide attempt to propose his loyalty to Arcanon in exchange to separates him from Heckyl with the Split Emmiter, betraying him and not cared about their home planet Sentai 6 Arcanon destroyed. In reality, he had been manipulating Arcanon as well besides betraying Heckyl, in order to gain Arcanon's trust while secretly helps Sledge's army to get the Dark Energem, after they find Sledge alive, then successfully destroys Arcanon and his army with the Dark Energem blaster and places Sledge to reclaim his original throne of the ship. Snide continues to team with Sledge to destroy the Rangers. He gives to Sledge the Dark Energem to repair his ship before their master plan begin. Then, they send Badussa against the Rangers to transform them in stone with his amulet, but Shelby with the aid of James, Philipp, Keeper and Heckyl destroy the amulet and free the others Rangers. Despite Badussa's death, Sledge's ship is repaired and returned in the space. Sledge invites Snide to the bridge to assist at the destruction of the Earth. Unfortunately, Snide overhears Sledge that he is no longer use to him, as Snide decide to play along with Sledge's game until the time has come to get rid of him. During Sledge and Poisandra's wedding, in the same time the six Greenzillas that Sledge are put in different locations are destroyed, Snide is assigned to sent to Earth to find the Rangers' location, but not without stealing the Dark Energem from Poisandra's ring wihout Sledge's crew knowing, and only to find the Dino Museum he and Heckyl visited. However, Snide soon realize that the Rangers' base is actually beneath the museum, then attacks both Kendall and Keeper, but was thwarted by his former half, Heckyl. While attempting to mix with Magma Beam resizer to be powered with the Dark Energem, Snide has no hope that Sledge's army have already left him to death and surrounded by Heckyl and Dino Charge Rangers, thus ending Snide's scheme. However, Snide's first half of his last act on stealing the Dark Energem have already foiling Sledge's plan, but the second half of Snide's plan on discovering the Ranger's base leads Sledge finds where the Rangers are through sending Fury to invade the base. Personality Unlike Heckyl, Snide is not psychotic. He knows how to keep his cool while enforcing discipline, thus keeping his temper in check. Snide believes that the best way to get what is desired is to be straightforward. Even so, he proves to be a worthier leader than Heckyl, as shown when he quickly evolved some of Heckyl's plans to something more challenging for the Rangers to counter. Snide shows his true colors in battle, but he knows when to retreat. He is also shown to be willing to strike deals if necessary, as he made an agreement with Lord Arcanon to permanently separate himself from Heckyl, something which was successful and made possible by Wrench's recently acquired Split-Emitters, which were originally created and used by the Dino Charge Rangers in order to split apart Doomwing and Zenowing, and joining forces with Sledge to defeat Arcanon. However, upon learning that Sledge has no use for Snide anymore and attempt to get rid of him, Snide realize this since his first meeting with the bounty hunter and must play along with Sledge's plan to enact his own plan. Power Snide is as powerful and proficient in battle as Sledge, Lord Arcanon and Heckyl. Snide has the ability to create a tendril out of his chest similar to the kind Greenzilla can create. Lord Arcanon, however, does has the advantage over both Heckyl and Snide, since he has the Dark Energem in his clutches. Snide is so strong that he can face three rangers and Heckyl at the same time and still be the top fighter. Arsenal *He wields a katana with a hilt resembling his spikes that can charge up with his energy. **The katana bears a slight resemblance to the Magna Defender's sword. **Much like Heckyl's pocket watch, Snide is able to speak to Heckyl directly via the hilt of his katana. Appearances Notes *Snide bears a resemblance to Zeltrax from Power Rangers Dino Thunder due to his Sentai counterpart being a reincarnation of Zeltrax's counterpart. Snide has no connection to Zeltrax, however. *He is the only main villain to debut at the last episode of a season. *Snide's name and personality, together with those of Heckyl, form a reference to , the titular split personalities of the Scottish novel . *Heckyl and Snide are similar to Anton Mercer and Mesogog from Power Rangers Dino Thunder in that both pairs of characters are alternate personalities that are constantly asserting themselves over the other. *Just like 2 villains from Lost Galaxy, no Sentai footage of him was used. Portrayal *''to be added'' Behind the Scenes *''to be added'' See Also *Heckyl, Snide's humanoid counterpart and partner References Category:Main PR Villains Category:Sledge's Crew Category:Sledge's Outlaws Category:PR Generals